Could It Be
by A.Z-JusticE
Summary: (complete) TezuxSaku. Mistakes fixed.bolditalics. added. reformated too.
1. chap 01

*****

**Chapter 1**

**Sakuno******

*****

"SA-KU-NO!!" Tomoko chan's voice rang out.

"Hai?" Sakuno said softly

"Let's go to that ice-cream place after school!"

"Gomen Tomo-chan.  I have cleaning duties today!" Sakuno bowed apologetically

"ohh" she moaned.  "Akiko! How about-" and off she went finding a new ice-cream companion.  Sakuno smiled softly and felt a pang of sadness.  Although Tomoko was her best friend, there were things she couldn't discuss with Tomoko, or things that Tomoko didn't consider thoughtfully.  She gathered her belonging and packed them into her bag neatly, left it on the desk and she proceeded to the janitors' room where all the cleaning tools were kept.  She was on gardening duty today so she took the rake out and walked through the school grounds.

_'I can't believe high school is the same as junior_ high' she thought to herself.  Once again everyone was here, bur grandmother was still working at the junior-high school.  But since her high school was only across the road from Seigaku, she still lived with her grandmother, rather than having to live in dorms like many other students.

She walked around the side towards the back where she knew a heap of leaves would be present for her to clean.  On her way there she passed the tennis courts, and as usual, the tennis club were there training.  She stopped for a few moments to admire them.  At the moment they were running with madness. 

'_I wonder how many laps they're doing'_ she thought to herself.  Then she caught sight of the captain.  Tezuka Kunimitsu.  As always he stood there perfectly straight and poised, feet slightly apart, arms cross and that never smiling expression.  She saw his gaze shifting over to her, and she gave a slight bow while tightly gripping the rake.  She watched Ryoma kun for a short moment as he ran and ran.  Suddenly this gust of wind blew and her hair and her skirt flew upwards.  Luckily she was able to hold her skirt down so not too much showed.  She blushed furiously as she tried to fix herself.  

"Sakuno!  Let's hurry and clean so we can go home!" Mayu's voice called.

"Hai!"  she stole a glance back at the captain before she ran off red with embarrassment.

***

After she finished cleaning up, she went out to the gardens to sit under a tree, she often sat under.  Everyday was the same, she had to wait until her grandmother finished work to go home with.  So she waited patiently and grew so tired she fell asleep after twirling a leaf between her forefinger and thumb too long.  She lay back and curled up on her right side and slept.

She didn't know how much time had passed but when she was awoken, it was dark and someone was sitting beside her.  She sat up in alarm.

The last strip of the lowering sun was sinking, but it was enough for her to make out who it was.  She opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off.

"What are you still doing here Ryuzaki?" the captain said.

"I..I was waiting for my grandmother.  I wait for her to finish everyday." She stammered recovering from her shock.

"Ryuzaki sensei left at mid day today.  She went to Fudomine for some work related reason." He spoke softly.  Well it wasn't softly, but it was quieter and less harsh than when he spoke to his team members.

"Eh?!  Why didn't she tell me?" she stood up and brushed the back of her skirt.  

"Did Echizen not tell you?" the captain rested his right elbow on his raised up knee and rested his hand in his beautiful hair.  

She shook her head.  

"Arigato Tezuka buchoo." She did a quick bow, and ran off towards the school building.

"Where are you going?" Tezuka asked.

"I have to get my bag, I left it in the classroom! I'll be leaving now. Thank you again." she called over her shoulder.


	2. chap 02

***  
Chapter 2**

**Tezuka****  
***

And she ran off.  Luckily he had been practising longer today.  If he had not seen her shuffling around, he would have missed her as he walked past.  

'_That Echizen.__  He couldn't even pass on a message.  But it was really no concern of his.'_

After a few moment he got up and began to walk, out of school and then home.

***  
Sakuno  
***

_'U-wah…he surprised me so much.  He actually spoke to me.  It made my heart pound so much to have the famous Seigaku captain talk to me_.' Sakuno thought as she retrieved her bag and began her little journey home.

Since the sun had sunk long ago, the night sky was more clearer now.  The stars had come out and it gave off such a nice aura, Sakuno couldn't help but hum as she walked.  Nature made her extremely calm and happy. She decided to take a shortcut and made her way through the park. She was almost out until

"Oi lil cutie! Where are you off to at this hour?" some guys were leaning against a wall smoking called out as she came closer to them.  

"Home." She answered.

"Aww why you going home? Hang with us.  We'll show you some fun." Another guy with long hair said grinning.  He reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Please, let go of me." She stuttered.

"Now why would we want to do a thing like that right Taku?" said the guy to his friend.  The guy called Taku advanced towards her and her eyes widened in fear.  She leaned over and bit the guy with long hair.  He yelped and she tried to make a fast get a way, but Taku grabbed her by the waist and lifted her off the ground.

"You little bitch!" Long hair said gritting his teeth and slapped her twice in the face, sending her flying to the ground.

"There now stop that.  Let's not hurt her so bad we can't have fun with her. Stand guard for a while man." Taku said.  

Sakuno was now sitting on the ground crying and holding her face from the blows.  Taku knelt down on the ground in front of her.  He grabbed her roughly by the shoulder and pushed her so she lay on the ground.  It was then that Sakuno realised that she couldn't get out of this, and began struggling and tried to scream but no sound came out, and she could get some sound they slapped her.

'_Someone help me please! Someone….anyone!_' she clenched her eyes and prayed and she struggled.

"Get away from her now!"

Taku stopped attacking her and tore his head around to glare at the person who gave him a command.

"Who the hell are you?!" he growled.

"Get away from her now." The voice repeated with more authority and a sense of violence.

"Gen, where are you man! How'd you let this bastard get past you." Taku growled, until he realised that his friend lay sprawled on the ground clutching his stomach.

"Why you sonofabitch!" he got up and ran towards this mysterious person and began throwing punches, but was knocked to the ground.  He got up and ran off with his friend Gen.


	3. chap 03

*****

**Chapter 3**

**Tezuka******

*****

"Sakuno" Tezuka came out of the shadows and knelt down beside her.

"Bu-bucho!" she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.  

He couldn't ask if she was okay, because it was clear that she wasn't.  She was crying, she was bruised and parts of her uniform were ripped.  He didn't know what to do, and she was crying.  He didn't know what to do when girls cried…..he was never around girls!

Finally he just embraced her and held her close to his chest as she sobbed.  Suddenly she just went quiet and Tezuka eased her out to look at her.  She had passed out.

'_What do I do now? I don't know where she lives_.'  After minutes of pondering he just placed her on his back and took her back to his house.  It was unfortunate that his parents and grandfather and left for Okinawa just this morning to attend some family gathering.  His mother could have helped him, but he was alone and everything he had to do required so much thought.  If it was one of his teammates he could probably throw them on the couch, but this was a girl.  

Finally he just tucked her into his bed and covered her with his blanket.  He didn't want to leave her side just in case she woke up, so he sat with her until he realised he should notify Ryuzaki sensei.

He called up Echizen.

T: Echizen

E:  Buchoo

T:  Do you know where Ryuzaki sensei lives

E:  Why would I know something like THAT

T:  Fine.  Do you know where Ryuzaki Sakuno lives

E:  They live at the same place buchoo.

T:  Fine her number then?

E: What makes you think I know something as trivial as that.

T:  You're her classmate

E:  No I don't know.  Why.

T:  Something's happened to Sakuno and she's over at my place now.

E:  What?! (silence)…So ask her then

T:  She's unconscious.  (sighs) Bye.

E: Oi! (gets hung up)

'_What should I do'_ he thought. He looked over his shoulder at the unconscious Sakuno on his bed.  There was one other person.  Inui.  If he and his data didn't have it, no one else would.  He dialled Inui's number.

I:  Yes

T:  Inui.  

I:  Tezuka.

T:  Do you have Ryuzaki sensei's address and phone number

I:  I do.  Why

T:  Just give it.  It's an emergency.

I:  Interesting I should note this down.

T: Inui!!

I: Hai hai.  (He gave over the information)

"Te-..Tezuka senpai" a voice said.

T:  Eh Inui I have to go. (He hangs up)

Inui glances at his mobile.  That was a girls voice.  Tezuka has a girl over there?

He hops on the net and begins his gossip network amongst the team members.

"Ryuzaki." He went and sat by the bed on his desk chair.  She had sat up and looked at him for brief moment before lowering her eyes to his patterned quilt.

  She was dirty but he didn't care, he only noticed that the tears washed out lines of dirt covering her face, and her hair was dishevelled.  He could almost feel her crumbling and screaming inside.  He remained silent, which he suspected wasn't that odd to Sakuno, but he couldn't find anything good to say.  What could he possibly say to make her feel better?  She was almost deeply violated, but she had been so close to it, it would have terrified her as much, maybe even more than if it HAD happened, considering how fragile she usually was.

She bit her lower lip and clenched the quilt tightly in her fists. She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it and looked away.

_'She's embarrassed_.' He thought dumbly. '_Of course she would be.  She doesn't really know me, and yet I've seen her in such a state.'  _He scratched his head, then stole a quick glance at her.  She was looking down at his quilt, or so he thought she was, but her face was looking down.  Her lashes were long and fluttered on her cheeks when she closed them at times.  He was mentally cursing himself for his usual quiet and mean demeanour.  

'_But that's the way I am'_ he thought at last.  Finally he just shifted himself on to his bed so that he faced her.  He didn't want to make her feel anymore afraid than she already was, but he couldn't muster any words that could comfort her, and he felt that comfort was what she needed most at the moment.  He simply pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.  She remained quiet, kept her head bowed down but buried her face in his chest.  He listened as her breathing became fast and soon he realised she was crying again.  But it was silent crying, if the atmosphere wasn't so quiet he wouldn't have heard her.  He tightened his embrace and moments later her sobs faded into silence, but then she allowed her arms to fall limply around his waist.  

They remained that way for a long time, until Tezuka's mobile rang and snapped them out of their reverie.

He eased her out of his arms and quickly retrieved the phone.

"Hai." He answered all the while putting his weight on his arm that was placed on the wall.  

"Neh neh Tezuka! Inui said that you have a gi-" Kikumaru's voice rang out loudly from the other end of the line.  He simply hung up when people called for unnecessary reasons.  He sighed and flipped his phone shut.  He turned around and saw how she watched him silently.  He saw that her skirt was ripped and torn which exposed her legs almost to the very top, as was her shirt.  He turned around quickly and cleared his throat.

_"(uh) How about you go take a warm shower, then we'll call your grandmother_." He said.

"Eh I…" he walked quickly to his wardrobe and ruffled through his clothes.  He found his old Seigaku uniform, the one he wore when he was in 2nd year junior high..  It was smaller than his highschool uniform, but it still would be big for her, but that's the smallest he had.

"This way." He stood at his door and looked at her, she got up and followed him down the hallway, where he showed her the bathroom and gave her a clean towel.  After she went in, he walked back to his bedroom and dropped on his bed, with hands curled behind his head.

A million thoughts ran through his head.


	4. chap 04

*****

**Chapter 4**

**Sakuno******

*****

She clutched his uniform close to her body.  

_'I don't know what's going on.  I'm so confused.  What happened before…I'm still so…terrified, it's still so fresh in my mind, but…Tezuka-senpai..he…I can't believe he could be so…tender.  I'm so confused.' _She thought.  She decided to jump in the shower and wash away everything. Her pain, her fear, her confusion and her feelings.

**Tezuka******

While Sakuno was in the shower, he went downstairs and entered the shower down there.  He felt the need to shower, due to how much training he did that day.  He showered with speed then stepped out with a towel swathed around his hips.  Water droplets trailed down his chest and back, while water dripped from his hair.

'_How did it come to this_?' He always thought that his attraction to her would remain unspoken and unthought of.  He wasn't crazy about her, being the guy he was but, she did enter his thoughts occasionally since she along with Echizen came to high school.  He hadn't seen her for two years, and she grown taller… slimmer.  Her face had matured, her hair remained long but they weren't in pigtails no more.  Being the strict, quiet and 'kept-to-himself' type of captain, no one knew these thoughts and feelings that went through him.  

There were many girls who were said to be beautiful that were after him, but he simply ignored them for he found them annoying.  If they weren't overly crazy about him and the tennis club, they would be so impulsive as to be provocative and act in ways he found indecent.  But Sakuno…she walked the school grounds enjoying her surroundings.  She was beautiful but seemed unaware of it.  She was shy, but had character, and definitely different from being a first year in junior high.  

But he never approached her, never spoke to her, for the reasons that, people would find it strange that the school student-sensei, the schools' best at everything hunk is talking to a girl, but even more…he knew that her feelings for Echizen still remained.  For that one main reason, he stayed away from her.  Sometimes he wouldn't even think of her, but if he caught a glimpse of her, his thoughts remained on her all day.

_'I better get dressed.  She might be waiting._' He dressed in dark pants and a blue buttoned up shirt.  He left the buttons on his sleeves undone and the same with his two top buttons. 

He stepped out of the bathroom with the towel around his shoulders rubbing vigorously at his hair already replacing his specs back in front of his eyes.  He took the stairs two at a time as usual and reached his room to find it empty.  He poked his head out the door to hear if it the water was still running.  Sure enough it still was.  He walked further into his room and began unpacking his school bag.  

Minutes later her heard footsteps shuffling into his room and he turned from his knelt down position to look at her.  Her hair was wet and fell messily but stylishly in her face and over her shoulders.  The uniform, as he suspected before was more than just large on her, it practically floated about her.  His shirt trailed past her waist and his shorts went down past her knees.  He almost smiled at the sight of her in his uniform, but the one thing he forgot about was her injuries.  

_'How stupid could I be?_' he mentally kicked himself.  Her face was red fading into pink when she was slapped and there were scratches on her arms, legs and neck.

"Ryu-ryuzaki, sit down, I'll bandage you up." He said striding over to her.  She just shook her head.  

"I'm ok…please call my grandmother (and his heart plunged a little, thinking that she really hated being with him) I don't want to bother you anymore than I already have." She whispered.

"It's…alright.  Just sit then."  She obeyed him while he went to the kitchen to grab the phone.  He dialled her number, but after no one picked up, he gave up and left a message.

'_What should I do now?_' (he has asked himself that so many times now) '_Ryuzaki__ sensei is not home, and she feels uncomfortable here, and I can't act myself around her_.'  All the while thinking this, he was using the antenna of the phone to scratch his head.

"Ryuzaki, no one is home." She remained silent.  He wasn't sure if she heard him or not but he continued talking.  "I'd take you home….but….I don't really want you to be home alone…after what's..happened."  Silence was what she still gave him.  

"Can….can I stay here then?" she asked timidly.

He was taken aback. He couldn't come out to make the offer, and yet he was surprised she asked.  "It's fine with me…." Silence came up between them again.  

"Since you'll be staying…I'll bandage you up, then I'll get you something to eat."  He said before he left the room to get the first aid kit.

Msg to "Clarify" – thanks for the comment, but don't think about yourself like that.  I'm sure your stories are better.  Especially the recent TezuxSaku one. 

Msg to Sandrix – I was wondering what's Ic?  I'm not familiar with fanfix terms. =)


	5. chap 05

*****

**Chapter 5**

**Sakuno******

*

'_He returned with the first aid kit, and he began bandaging me.  It was really strange to have someone besides grandmother or a nurse to be tending to my injuries.  Being so close to him makes my heart beat faster.  He doesn't look so stern, he actually looks gentle.  He was so careful and gentle in what he did, and his eyes trailed over every movement he made to make sure it was done with perfection.  I know I shouldn't be thinking this, but he's so perfect.  So unaware of the beauty he possesses.  His wet brown hair fell over his face as he worked but he made no effort to shift them out of the way.  And finally after what seemed like an eternity he finished.'_

He looked at her feet, then took off his house slippers and motioned for her to put it on.

"You'll get cold feet." He said as his explanation.

He managed to fix some dinner for the two of them but she didn't eat much.  Not much later they ended back in his bedroom and he suggested she go to sleep.  She nodded and walked past him to head out.  He grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going?" he questioned.

"To sleep…" she answered innocently.

"Wh-where." He couldn't think where she was going.

"The couch."

"You sleep here, I'll sleep on the couch."  She opened her mouth to protest but he put both hands on her shoulders.  "just sleep ok?"  She nodded again.  He turned on his desk lamp, turned off the light and was about to close the door when she spoke up.  

"Please don't close the door…." He nodded and left it open.

**Tezuka******

Hours later he was still wide awake lying on the couch.  

'_How could a normal day turn out like this out of nowhere_?' he thought over and over.  Finally he just got up, stretched then headed upstairs to check on her.  He expected to see her in a deep sleep from exhaustion but there she was sitting on his bed, with her chin rested on her drawn up knees.

His eyes must have shown some kind of questioning because she answered him without him speaking.

"I couldn't sleep." She said softly.

"Me neither." He said after awhile.  He didn't have anything to say but he stepped in the room anyway.  It would be weird to just walk back downstairs when both of them were still wide awake.  She shuffled over on the bed and made room for him.  He sat next to her, strangely enough, like it was the most natural thing, like he did it everyday.  She returned to the sitting position she was at before, and he sat with his left leg outstretched on the bed while his other was rested over the side of the bed.

"Ano…Tezuka-senpai…I never thanked you for what you've done… Thank you so…very much for saving me today.  I don't know what would have happened if you didn't…" her voice choked up a little at the thought of what COULD have happened.

"It was nothing…Ryuzaki.  I'm just…glad that you're safe." He said.  Being side by side with nothing but the dim light of the desk lamp made it easier to talk.  For one thing they weren't facing eachother and because the room was dark everything was easier to say.

"Sakuno…" she said.  He looked at her.  "You can call me Sakuno…I remember vaguely that you did before."

"I was…angered and concerned…so I called you by your name." 

"Sakuno is fine…" she said with the first sign of gentle laughter in her voice all night.

"Then just Tezuka is fine too."

"I shouldn't.  You're older and…well known and very talented.  It would be rude to not call you sama or san.  Besides…you saved me.  Senpai is…just normal."  

"Tezuka is fine.  I don't like titles." He answered truthfully.  He never did like it when those annoying girls cooed at him with all the samas, sans, and kuns. Senpai was ok, but he prefer not.  She bit her lip and thought about it.

"Wakarimashita …Tezuka.  Arigato gozaimasu." She said finally.  They both relaxed when some of the formality between them was gone.

"Do you still play tennis?" he asked at length (almost desperate to say something)

She shook her head.  

"I quitted half way through 2nd year.  I realized that tennis really wasn't me.  I found it in art.  So I belong to the art club now.  Since junior high to now."  

'_She probably joined it in the first place because of Echizen'_ he thought.

"What do you plan to be when you finish high school?" she asked him suddenly.  She felt extremely safe sitting beside him and all warm inside.  It gave such a resonance that she almost forgot what happened only hours ago.

"I know it might seem a little stupid but…I was just wondering." She said embarrassed.

She was the very first to ask him such a question.  Just because he was good, a pro at tennis, people always assumed that he wanted to be a pro tennis player.  No doubt that he could become one, and no doubt that tennis was his life at the moment, but he always wanted something different in life.  Up until now, he just nodded when people stated that he would become a pro.  She was the first to ask him what he really wanted.'

"It's not stupid." He said softly at last.  "I have an interest in music." He admitted.

"Music?" she turned to him and her eyes brightened a little in the darkness.  "What instrument?" she asked.

"The electric guitair." 

"Do you have one? An electric guitar I mean."  He nodded.

"Can I see sometime?—" she stopped herself and looked down.  

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have assumed that I have become more than an  acquaintance." She trailed off.  She looked so guilty but blossomed with such beauty he couldn't stop himself from saying:

"Sure.  I'll show you sometime."

"Hontou?"  He nodded and she settled back.  They chatted on quietly to eachother until she began to nod off.  Becoming so tired and unaware of herself, she had let her head drop to his shoulder.  No sooner was she fast asleep.  He eased her down to the bed but her head was still rested on his shoulder and he didn't want to wake her so he just lay with her sleeping contently in his arms, and he too fell asleep, with a deep warm feeling inside him.


	6. chap 06

*****

**Chapter 6**

**Meanwhile….  
*******

"Meow…" a cat meowed happily as someone stroked it behind the ears.

Echizen Ryoma lay awake in bed trying to figure out, what on earth was Sakuno doing at Buchoo's house?  For reasons he was not aware of before, he found that he was terribly annoyed by this.

Whatever it was, couldn't she have gone to him?  They were classmates afterall, and she didn't even know Buchoo that well anyway.

'_Maybe they're….nah couldn't be.  Buchoo wasn't the type, and they wouldn't just get together like that.' He thought.  He lay there for a long time feeling angry, annoyed and immensely jealous that Sakuno was over at Tezuka's house_.  (Now wouldn't he be pissed off if he knew they were sleeping in the same bed ^_^)

***

"Inui, it's late.  Stop clickity-clacketing on your computer." His mother said sleepily to him.

"Hai…" Inui muttered.  He was having his fun of talking to his teammates about the unexpected prospect of Tezuka have a girlfriend that he droned on for hours and hours, with his glasses glowing brightly from the glare of the monitor


	7. chap 07

*****

**Chapter 7**

**Sakuno******

*****

The following morning the two who had slept ever so peacefully was awoken by the sound of Tezuka's mobile ringtone. Since he had slept on the edge, his quick movement of turning over caused him to fall off the bed with a big bang.  In the midst of falling he grabbed onto something, anything to keep himself from falling.  But he only grabbed Sakuno's wrist and jerked her awake ( Not like his big bang didn't).  For Tezuka to cause such a commotion it was embarrassing.  Sakuno sat up and rubbed her eye, while her other wrist was still held on by Tezuka who lay on the floor quite unaware of what happened.  

She burst into light laughter when she saw him sprawled on the ground, but he simply leaped up and answered his phone.

"Hai…..sensei….hai…hai…wakatta." Phone flipped shut he turned around to her.  "Your grandmother will be over shortly. Go wash up." With the he strided out and down the stairs.  She sat there feeling confused.

_'I guess he's back to his old self…_' She shrugged and proceeded to make his bed and wash up.  As she descended she heard her grandmother's voice.  She ran the rest of the way into the sitting room.

"Sakuno, daijoubu kai…" her grandmother cried and went to hug her.

"Hai daijoubu desu…" she hugged just as tightly in return.  "Tezuka saved and took care of me obaachan."

"Tezuka ah"

"Um I mean Tezuka sama- uh buchoo."

"Arigato Tezuka-kun."

"It's nothing."

"Let's get you home now. Sakuno.  Thank you again Tezuka kun."  She shook her head in disbelief.  He nodded.  Ryuzaki sensei took Sakuno's hand and guided her to the door.

Just before they reached the door she turned around and gave him a timid smile, then bowed at him with gratitude.

***

"Sakuno are you really okay?" her grandmother asked when they were at home.  She nodded.

"Tezuka came to my rescue before anything could have happened.  I only have a few scratches.  I'm ok." She answered earnestly.

"You poor child.  I can't believe such a thing happened.  I left a message on the phone last night, saying I won't be home until this morning.  I assumed that you got it or you were sleeping.  I never thought it was…." Ryuzaki sensei trailed off.

"It's ok obaa-chan.  Tezuka took care of me.  See?  He even bandaged me up."  Her grandmother raised her eyebrows.

"Tezuka did that?  And why are you calling him Tezuka."

"I….he told me to.  We talked last night and yeah.  He's really very nice….well he was." Once again her grandmother raised her eyebrows.   Then she patted Sakuno on the head.  

"Go wash up and get dressed.  You look ridiculous in that."

*

**Remainder of the day…**

*

Sakuno found that she couldn't concentrate on anything.  Mostly because of what happened, and she was a little sore in the face and her scratches hurt, but her thoughts kept on wandering about Tezuka.  

'I haven't thought about anyone since Ryoma kun, and that's been a while.  I guess liking Ryoma-kun and not getting anything in return, not even friendship really put me off.'  

She thought about this odd feeling as she lay in her bedroom on her futon surrounded by her cute pillows.  She then flipped open her little red phone, in silly hope and anticipation that maybe he might call her.

'Here.  My number…call me if you need help.' He had said. 

**Tezuka******

As the wind blew through his elegant brown hair while he sat on his back porch, he sat (as usual) expressionless, quiet and thinking.  He didn't want to think about her, but allowed himself to often drift over her every now and then.  He felt that after today, they wouldn't really be in contact any more, although they did exchange numbers.

"Here's mine." She had said, "call me if you ever feel bored." She had joked.  Still…he flipped open his black cell phone in hope she might feel impulsive and call.  When he saw no call and no messages, he closed it shut, rested his head against the sliding door frame and closed his eyes


	8. chap 08

***  
Chapter 8  
***

**Tezuka******

Monday morning arrived.  Everything that had happened appeared to be just a dream.  In little ways, he wished it was all just a dream.  She shouldn't have had to endure that horrible experience.  She shouldn't have had to get those injuries, and now she has to live with those awful memories.  But it had happened, and he did take care of her, he did spend that quiet evening with her and he did allow himself to do what he couldn't have done if she wasn't there.  He didn't like the fact that something good came out of it for him, only because she endured something bad.  But he couldn't help but be contented with what happened, although he was suffering from guilt.

As he put on his shoes, all ready to head out for school, he thought with a hint of sadness. '_It won't ever happen again.  We won't talk again.  We are much too different, and our paths don't cross all that often for anything to occur.  I don't need this.  I have one more year left and I'll be gone.  She has at least three years left with Echizen….. So be it.'_

He closed the door behind him and headed off.  It wasn't just the front door of his home that he closed.  He also closed his heart once again.

**Sakuno******

"Be careful Sakuno."  Obaa-chan said for the hundredth time that morning.

"Hai. I'm fine" She answered.  Her grandmother gave her a look.

_'Don't lie to me Sakuno….You locked yourself away in your room all weekend, you hardly ate, hardly talked, hardly focused at all_.' The old lady thought to herself.

  They said their goodbyes at the school gate.  She watched as her grandmother walked across the road to junior high to begin her day.  Then she gazed down the road, at which she had walked home that night.  It chilled her to the bone, just the thought of walking down it again.  But what could she do?  Her home was that way.

She walked through the school grounds, hearing birds chirping, laughter and voices of students, the sounds of tennis balls being hit.  She heard them but she didn't process them in her mind like she always did.  Instead she felt herself shrinking further and further into the darkness that enveloped her fast.

'_What's wrong with me?  I'm at school now, no one will hurt me.  I'm safe here.  I have my friends_.' She repeated over and over.  She found herself standing under her tree again.  Immediately she thought of him, but chased that thought away and sat down.

She scrunched up in a tight ball and tried to calm herself.  The sky was gloriously blue, the clouds were delicately puffy, and the sun was shining brilliantly, but to Sakuno, it was as if she was sitting in cold rain.

_'I don't feel safe.  I don't feel safe anymore.  I don't know what anyone is thinking.  It seems like everyone knows, and everyone is thinking stupidly of me.  But nothing happened.  Those guys didn't do anything to me.'_

The bushes behind her ruffled loudly, and she practically jumped out of her skin with fear.

'Stop it Sakuno." She chastised herself.  'You're being paranoid.'  She sat down again and buried her head in her arms.  '_I wish you were. Am I a fool to wish such a thing?  He's not that type of person.  He only saved me…because it was the right thing to do.  He was only gentle with me because I'm obaa-chan's granddaughter. He would only think of me as a little girl, a little sister even._' She had come to convince herself that over the weekends.

'_What do I think of him though?  I don't know.  I've never thought of him in that way before.  Such stupid things had to bother me didn't it?  I wish…..I wish none of this happened….'_  She sighed deeply.  

'But in the end.….I still wish…that you could be by my side right now, Tezuka.'

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story.  I really appreciate your comments.  Especially to Cinpii.  Such thorough reviews!  You're so funny, and thanks for reminding me or pointing out my mistakes. 

But thank you to all who have given me other advices, I'll try my best to fix it.

 I guess all this exam cramming is getting to me.  But I hope you all enjoyed my story.  Don't worry, plenty more to come.  I hope you don't mind that this story will be a long one..I have a feeling it's going to be longer than my RyoxSaku one.  Ja.


	9. chap 09

***  
Chapter 9**

*****

****  
Tezuka**

******

Two weeks had passed.  Two very slow and very long weeks had dragged on.  Although Tezuka remained the way he was to everyone who saw him, inside, he was doing everything not to go mad with frustration.

_'I thought that not seeing you would solve everything.  Everything would fade away like it was a dream. And my life would return to as before_.' Tezuka lay on the tennis courts long before anyone else had arrived at school.  

The sky was grey with rain clouds, but he lay stretched out like a cat with his hands behind his head, like he was sun bathing.  His eyes were closed, his breathing even, but his mind was running a mile a minute.

_'We haven't come face to face in the past two weeks.  I suspected that would happen, but I never counted on how much I wished that we could have bumped into each other.  A few times I saw you walking alone in the distance.  I wanted to go up to you and talk casually.  But I never do that.  I don't do that to anyone, and I don't want to take the chances that you might find out how I really feel.  Would you still greet me and smile at me like you always do, if you found out?  You wouldn't see me as the same person anymore.  I won't appear to be the stern and terrifying person I'm described as and you would turn away from me.  I've been to so many tennis tournaments and not once have I felt this fear.  I only watch you from afar, that's what I've been doing and what I suspect will keep doing until –'_

"Neh buchoo…"

Tezuka's eyes snapped open to the voice of Echizen.  He sat up and regained his composure quickly.  

"What is it."

"That's my question buchoo.  Why are you lying here?" Echizen questioned bluntly.

But before Tezuka could think up an appropriate answer, Echizen went on.

"How about a match buchoo."

As Tezuka turned to walk away he answered. "Fine."

As he made his way to retrieve his racket, his thoughts rambled on again.  

'_I never thought about it before, but Echizen has changed since junior high.  He's taller now and certainly appealing to the girls in school.  His attitude is practically the same….but she's still attracted to him, so I guess…he's easier to talk to than I would appear.'_

"Let's start buchoo."  And so their match began.  

****  
Echizen**

******

After a game or two, Echizen realised that the captain wasn't himself.  His moves were still good and swift and definitely skilful, but he always responded a fraction of a second too late.  _What could disturb him like that_?  

He had been waiting for a chance like today to verse the captain.  It was to pour out his anger from that night of frustration.  It annoyed him but he didn't know why.  

Nothing could happen between those two.  That was what he would have thought if the next moment didn't happen.  He hit an easy shot at the captain but he missed it.

"What's wrong buchoo."

The captain remained still for a while before he answered, "Nothing.  There was a sun glare." He lied with a straight face, but his eyes remained at a point past Echizen's right shoulder.

The younger boy turned around with curiosity.  And all in a single moment he understood.  Sakuno.  She was there.  She was sitting under a tree holding a puppy.  She was laughing softly and looking adoringly at the little pup that lay snuggled in her arms. He turned back to the captain.  He stood there unmoving and watched her.  

'_Sun glare?  The sky was as dark as it could get in daylight, and there certainly was no sun.  So she's his sunshine is she?........ He does feel for her after all_.' Echizen gripped his racket fiercely, his jealousy fuelling up his anger.

tbc


	10. chap 10

*****

**Chapter 10  
***

****  
Echizen  
****

He felt his heart beating rapidly, he felt his jaw tighten, his eyes narrowed.  

_'Buchoo…he's fallen for her…or hasn't he.  I've never seen him like that before.  He's not so emotionless as people say he is….but no one knows what he's thinking.  It doesn't happen just like that_.'   He turned his head and looked at Sakuno again.

His grip on his racket tightened even further.

'_She was looking straight back at him! They couldn't take their eyes off each other_!' Sakuno looked away and avoided both Tezuka and Echizen.  Echizen felt his jealously rise up another level, but he also felt hurt.  He knew at the back of his head somewhere, that ever since he attended Seigaku, Sakuno had feelings for him.  In their final years of Seigaku before coming here, he too had grown feelings for her.  He didn't know how or why, it just happened.  But he despised the thought of letting anyone see the mushy side of him.  So he always acted cold towards her.  He didn't intend to confess his feelings to her.  He was just going to wait until high school was over and he wouldn't have to deal with this ridiculous feeling that resided in him.  But the thought of Sakuno belonging to someone else made him ridiculously jealous. 

'_I never thought she'd fall for someone else, after liking me for so long.  And I definitely didn't think anyone would fall for her besides me.  She was such a klutz and so……quiet and stuttering it annoyed me at times.  I think I've just become used to it."_

He walked off the courts blowing up a storm with his anger.

****  
Sakuno  
****

"_He's there.  He's right there.  It's been the first time I've seen him since that night.  I want to talk to him, but I don't know what to talk about.  I don't want to pester him.  But I just want to be over there.  I want to feel safe again, and only his presence made me feel safe.  They're both looking this way.  Him and Ryoma-kun.  I feel…weird, like my eyes are betraying my thoughts again.'_

_"You know you're eyes show everything that you feel.  Those eyes express too much, it makes me feel like I'm suffocating from your emotions_." Ryoma-kun had said once.

'I remember that day he said it to me.  It hurt so much.  I was suffocating him…and he couldn't stand it.  I never intended to do anything like that, I just wanted friendship, only friendship from him, and he couldn't stand the sight of me!  I was so pitiful…' 

"ITAII!!!"  the little puppy bit her wrist and ran off.  All the while in her thoughts, she had been holding on to it too tightly.  She held her bleeding wrist and bowed her head.

'What's wrong with me?  I can't even keep a puppy happy!'  She raised and walked away, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.  

'_The further I get away from him, the less safer I feel.  I want to be there, but there's nothing to say.  My admiration for him since junior high has grown so much.  I was stupid enough to let myself fall for another person after Ryoma-kun.  And I fell for a person who would be harder to understand than Ryoma-kun.  I had concluded once, that it would be ok.  We weren't in the same grade, and we rarely saw eachother.  Nothing could really happen, so I could keep on admiring him.  But…that night he saved me….I saw a different side to him.  He saved me because it was the right thing to do, but he has a gentle side, and the way he held me….I can't get it out of my mind.  My little school-girl crush has deepened so much it feels like it's hurting me.  But I don't want to bother him….I don't want him to become annoyed at me like Ryoma-kun did.  Someone help me please….I don't want to feel this anymore.'_

TBC

Something about this chapter, I really don't like it.  I think I'm just building a bridge for my future chapters.


	11. chap 11

***  
Chapter 11  
***

****  
Tezuka**

******

As he stood and surveyed his team mates practising, he felt their eyes on him.  He knew that they knew that Sakuno was at his place that night because of Inui, but he simply ignored their looks.  For once his mind was blank of her.  Blank of everything, until his mobile rang.

He flipped it open.

"Hai."

"Hello Tezuka kun." Ryuzaki-sensei's voice replied.

"Sensei.  Doushita." He asked.

"Well, I suspect that Sakuno hasn't told you then….." she began with hesistation.

His mind clicked along.  

"No.  Is something wrong?"

"Not really.  But you see, I had to go away for a month to teach at another school.  I … didn't feel safe leaving Sakuno behind like that, but I had to go on this trip.  She hasn't been the same since that day…Tezuka-kun.  I hope you wouldn't mind….but I was hoping that you could just keep an eye out for her.  I reminded Sakuno to talk to you about it, but I had a feeling she wouldn't, even though she kept on saying yes."

"I don't mind…" he answered honestly.

"Yokatta.  I feel much better knowing that Sakuno will be a lot safer having you around.  Arigato Tezuka-kun.  Sayonara."

"Hai."

Inevitable circumstances had hit him right in the face again.  There was no way to avoid this.  Not that he really wanted to.  He sighed, and put his hands in his pockets.

"Oishi…take over for me." He said and walked out of the courts.  He walked to the school building and slid open the door to the art club.

At once the students stopped their work.  And once they saw who it was, the girls began whispering excitedly.  It's not everyday the school tennis pro came to visit clubs.  The girl in charge approached him.

"What can we do for you Tezuka-sama?" she asked prettily.

"Is Ryuzaki Sakuno here?" he asked bluntly, ignoring her efforts to impress him.  Her smile wilted a little. 

"Yes she is.  Ryuzaki-chan."

"Haii." 

She got up from her seat from the far end of the corner.  As soon as their eyes met, he felt his heart beat quicken.  They stood there and looked at each other, unaware that the other female students were staring with mad jealousy at Sakuno.  His hands remained in his pockets as he stepped outside.  She made her way out to him, and as soon as her feet were out the door, he slid the door shut, terminating those stares from Sakuno.

They walked further down the hallway and at last he stopped.  He gazed at her.  Her head was slightly down, but he saw her eyes looking side to side and blinking rapidly.  The light that shone in from the windows made her face seem as bright and fresh as a flower waking up to sunlight.

"Is something the matter…Tezuka." She finally asked.

"I received a call from Ryuzaki sensei just a moment ago."

She looked up at him for a brief moment and bit her lip, before her eyes avoided his again.  

"She said you were going to tell me about it…why didn't you?" he asked softly.  She continued chewing on her bottom lip.  She looked like a child who was being chastised for doing something wrong.

"I….I didn't think it was necessary….I didn't want to bother you.  You're busy enough as it is.  And….besides…I don't want to waste your time again…."

He rested both hands on the window sill and gazed outside breathing deeply.

"I told you to call me if you had trouble……didn't I?" his voice remained gentle.

"I….I'm not exactly in trouble…" she mumbled.

"You haven't been the same…your grandmother said so. (He didn't want to add that he had noticed too.  It would scare knowing that he had been spying on her.)  She doesn't feel safe having you living at home by yourself, but even worse, she doesn't want you to travel to and fro from your house alone.  It's dangerous."

She scratched her hair, thinking.

"I know..that."

"I'll wait for you at the gates this afternoon…and everyday until your grandmother comes back.

She stared at him for the first time that day.

"Thank you…but you don't ha—"

"I've decided.  Not unless you don't need my company." He said throwing her a look.  She shook her head rapidly.

"Ja…mata ne…..Tezuka." she gave a small smile and took a few steps backwards.  He nodded at her, and she jogged back to class.

He sighed again and leaned again the window, with his back facing outside.  

"Can anything happen in this month?" he asked himself.


	12. chap 12

*****

**Chapter 12**

*****

****  
Sakuno  
****

"Omatase!" Sakuno said running to Tezuka who was leaning against the brick wall with his arms crossed.  He stood beside the sign that was hung up on the wall with his eyes closed, causing many female students to gaze admiringly at him.  The black uniform that he wore enhanced his dashing good looks even more, and Sakuno had to stop herself from blushing with that thought.

"I had to clean up the art supplies.  Gomen ne." she bowed at him.

"It's alright.  Ikuzo." He straightened himself up and they began walking.

Today her foot steps fell into the same pace as his.  It was their fourth day walking together.  Every now and then she fell a few steps behind, because he was so tall and had longer legs his strides were reasonably larger than hers.  Every time she fell behind she would gaze up at him, and watch him freely for she knew he couldn't see her lingering gaze.

'_He's only two years my senior and yet, it seems as if there are so many years between us.  He's formal, serious and mature demeanour makes him even more beautiful than he already is, but it's so different to my childlike manner_.' Sakuno thought, biting on her lip thoughtfully.  

'He can be a little scary at times, but he certainly has charm.' She smiled to herself.

_She remembered that afternoon he had confronted her, and had decided he'd walk her home.  She had run out after art club hoping to catch him somewhere, because he never said where to meet him.  She had run right out to the school gate, looked left and right frantically but didn't see him. She contemplated for a while before reluctantly pulling out her little cell phone, and began dialling.  Just as she hit the enter key._

_"I'm here." He said from behind her, startling her so much she dropped her phone._

_"I-uh-um I." she whipped around coming face to face with him stuttering, her heart racing, while he casually bent down, picked up and clicked shut her phone, because her call had been successfully transferred through and his own cell phone in his pocket was ringing. As he snapped it shut, his phone went silent. He handed the phone to her._

_"A-arigtou.__  Did you wait long?" she asked timidly after her heart-beat returned to normal._

_"No."_

_"Souka…Where were you waitng?"_

_"Under the tree, just in there."__  She stretched her head to one side and looked around him at the big sakura tree just inside the school gate._

_"How come I didn't see him…" she murmured to herself.  She straightened up and saw him standing as still as ever gazing down at her._

Sakuno laughed softly at the memory.  

'Of course I couldn't see him.  He's always standing so still.'  Ever since that afternoon he had waited outside the school gate as he did today.

****  
Tezuka**

******

Her light laughter broke him from his thoughts.  He looked back at her and saw she was smiling to herself, and walking happily.  He swivelled his head back around and sighed.  He was tempted to say something to her, but didn't want to spoil her mood.  He listened to the delicate sound of bells that hung from her bag, and unconsciously he fell into a slower pace that matched hers.

She has so many different smiles.  Each one brightening her unique glow in such a way it enchanted him so much, he couldn't do much but gaze at her contently.

_He remembered the morning he went to pick her up at her house.  She hadn't expected him and had stopped in her tracks when she saw him standing on the foot path in front of her house.  He had been looking across the street, all the while thinking what SHE would think to find him out here.  He was unaware of her presence until she tugged on his shirt sleeve._

_It surprised him so much he turned around abruptly causing her to run back a few steps giving a little yelp.  She stood a few paces from him breathing hard, and suddenly she burst out laughing.  It was soft and gentle._

_He gave a cough and said a short "sorry,"_

_She stopped her laughing then looked at him questioningly._

_"Doushite koko ni iru no?" she asked._

_"Walking you to school."__ He gave her a sideways glance._

_"I thought it was only going home time." She said looking up at the sky, pondering whether he had mentioned it or not._

_"I guess not." He had answered._

_"Will I get to walk with you everyday?" she asked shyly, with her hands clasped behind her back.  Her hair that usually trailed halfway down her back was tied up in a high pony-tail. Her navy blue uniform and white leg-warmers suited her a lot more than the green uniform she used to wear in junior high.  _

_'When she had asked me that question, I found it odd.  It was me who was accompanying her, not the other way around.  She looked so cute standing there, I didn't know what to say, so I nodded."_

_"Hontou?!"_

_Tezuka__ nodded again.  He saw her eyes brighten up beautifully and she ran up to him with a big smile._

_"Let's go!"_

He couldn't get that delighted look out of his mind.  Did it mean something?  She had looked so happy.  Suddenly he was jerked back into reality at her hold on his arm.

He turned and looked at her.

"Doushita." He asked.

"I should be asking you that." She said a smile playing on her pink lips.  "I'm home."  She pointed to her house.  "I had to pull you back or else you would have kept on walking."  She let go of his arm and squinted up at him, because of the glare of the afternoon sun.

He pushed up his glasses and showed the first sign of sheepishness.  Though it was very small, it didn't escape her.  She smiled up at him again, and said,

"Ja."  She began walking to her house, so Tezuka turned and went back into the direction they came from.  Tezuka's house was actually closer to the school than hers was.  She lived only 10 minutes from him, but from her house to school could take as long as 25 minutes to walk.

"Neh Tezuka." Her voice spoke up again.  

"Nanda" he said turning his head in her direction, hands in pockets.

"I just want to thank you, for walking me everyday.  I know it's a lot of trouble, but….I really enjoy being with you."  When she said that, time froze for a moment between them.  Even though it really didn't, it seemed so much like so, because while she was talking she had been rocking back and forth on her heels, but after she said her last words she stood perfectly still.

He felt this rush of air inside him and he raised his face into the air with his eyes closed, his hair falling back.  He drew a deep breath then looked at her again.  Unconsciously one side of is mouth curved up slightly, giving her a deliciously half smile.

"Ja. Sakuno."

Lol, I need help. Someone needs to tell me how to work italics and bold in fanfiction.net here.


	13. chap 13

*****

**Chapter 13  
***

******

**Echizen****  
****

For the past week or so, life had remained the same for everyone, or so it seems.  Everyone attended school, came to tennis practise, and had a good time.  Everyone but Echizen Ryoma.  He kept a close eye on the captain at all times, but that guy didn't give so much as a hint that anything extraordinary was happening in his life.  But he was having a fine time, he knew because he saw them!

Four days ago, he had come out after training with Momoshiro and had walked 20m down the road from school, when he unmistakably heard Sakuno's voice.

"Arigato Tezuka."

He turned around to see her standing in front of Tezuka who had just picked up her school bag. She reached to take her bag but he just motioned with his head to go.  She had looked a little astounded but then began walking with Tezuka who was holding both of their bags.

He saw her chatting to him, and strangely enough she kept on talking, even when he didn't say anything!  But what was ever stranger was that buchou was saying a few words every now and then.

"Naiya, Buchou is talking.  It's about time he made some sound." Momo had said with laughter in his eyes.

Echizen turned away and proceeded home.  He was brooding.  He couldn't deny the jealousy he felt that Sakuno was closer to buchou than him.  Secretly, he had always liked it how she fussed over him, but now not anymore.

"Echizen, matte!" Momo ran after him.

Today Echizen sat on the ground at tennis training staring at Tezuka under his cap.  

'I don't understand what's happening with them, but I'm going to find out, and I'll see to it that Sakuno will understand that she's precious to me.'  

******

**Tezuka******

******

It was getting dark, and she hadn't come out yet.  He stood with hands in pockets and stared up at the night sky.  He began making small steps up and down the front of the gates, all the while thinking.

'_Only two weeks left until her grandmother comes home.  After that it will return to how it used to be.'_

"Te-Tezuka!  What are you still doing here?" Sakuno's surprised voice made him lift his head from the foot path.

"Waiting."

"But..but I said that I would be late today, because of my art work.  You didn't have to wait.  You waited for…(a quick check on her watch) almost 3 hours!  Gomenasai!"

"It's alright.  I thought you would be out late, so I stayed.  It's dangerous going home alone this late." He answered.  She stared at him.

"That's the most you've ever said to me…" she said trying to hide her smile.

'Believe me there's a lot more I want to say.' He thought.  But instead he said "Let's go."

They walked chatting quietly.  Asking how each other's day went and such.  It was such a nice atmosphere, until they made their way near the park.  Tezuka had purposely decided not to take the shortcut so that she wouldn't feel any fear, but as they were almost out of the park's range, he spotted three guys standing around.  

Sakuno's foot steps halted and he turned to look at her.  He saw the fear in her eyes, because they were the same guys as last time, with another friend who looked even more dangerous the others.

She took a few steps back, backing away with eyes wide staring at the three guys in the distance.  

"Sakuno." Tezuka reached out and held gently at her upper right arm.  Before he could make any suggestion, he heard footsteps approaching them.  He turned around and stood protectively in front of Sakuno, with one arm outstretched, as to keep them from getting closer to her.

"Oi…Yarou!" the new guy with the cigarette dangling from his lips said.  "I heard you beat my brother's up the other day. They were just having some fun.  Who do you think you are huh?"

Tezuka smirked at him not intimidated at all, then reached for Sakuno's hand.  

"Iko." He said to her and made his way through the three guys.   He just made it pass them when he heard Sakuno cry out.  He turned around with speed and saw that one, held her by the hair, another by the wrist and another by the waist.  She gripped tightly onto Tezuka's hand and tears were streaming fast down her cheeks.  The fire in his eyes was enough to make them drop their hands.  As soon as they did he pulled her quickly but not rougly towards him and wrapped his arms around her stroking her hair.  She was crying hard by now, and that enraged him.  He turned and gave the three guys a menacing glare.

"Stay here for a moment." He whispered in her ear.  He let go of her and advanced on the three guys, and they began backing away.  Up close, Tezuka stood a whole head taller than all three guys, and they were young, but looked so dirty they appeared to be older.  

He grabbed the collar of the smoking guy and dragged the small guy towards him.

"If you EVER touch her again, or I see you around here again, I'll bury you alive with my own hands!!" he growled at them.  The guy whimpered and knocked Tezuka's hand away and they ran off.  

As he glared after them, he tried to control his anger by slowing down his deep breathing.  He remembered Sakuno and returned to her, who was squatting and hugging herself tightly.

He knelt down in front of her and placed both hands on her shoulders gently.  

"Sakuno…Sakuno.  They're gone." He eased her to stand up.  "Can you walk?" he asked aware that she was still trembling and might not be able to walk.  She nodded numbly.  As he picked up his bag that he unconsciously threw on the ground before she stood there and wiped her face from the tears.  He walked behind her and retrieved her bag as well.

"Iko."  He was about to take her hand but she had already slipped her hand into his.

***

When they reached her house, she fumbled with her house keys, and dropped them twice until he took it from her hand and opened the door himself.

"Arigato…Tezuka." She spoke for the first time in the last 20 minutes.  He looked behind her and saw only darkness in the house.

"Can…can you stay a little Tezuka?" she asked quietly.  "Iya..it's alright. You don't have to." She said before he could answer.

"I'll stay." He placed their bags down and closed the door behind them.  She made her way numbly into the darkness and turned on the lights.  

He felt more at ease for her when the lights were on.  He knew she hated darkness, from all the conversations they had in the last few weeks.

'She must feel really scared everytime she comes home.' He thought.  He stayed until she fell asleep on her bed.  He had sat on the ground beside her bed while she lay there quietly.  He felt uneasy sitting in a girl's house, let alone a girl's room but he didn't want to leave her.  When he realised she had dropped off, he pulled the blanket up around her and left her desk lamp on.  He was about to leave but he kneeled by her bed once more.  He touched the side of her face softly.

'I'll tell you soon Sakuno.  I don't know how much longer I can keep it to myself.'

Sorry this chap was a little long n_n.


	14. chap 14

*****

**Chapter 14**

*****

******

**Tezuka******

****  
  
**

Another week went by, and thankfully Sakuno was returning to her old self once more.  They never spoke of that night again.  Nothing about what happened, or how close they were that night.  By now he felt she might be feeling the same way as well, but he still couldn't be sure.

_'Maybe she just needs someone to lean on because of what has happened lately_.' He thought, walking beside her as they made their way to school.  He was on the verge of telling her his feelings every now and then, but something always made him hesitant.

"Neh Tezuka?'  she spoke up breaking his thoughts once again.

"Nanda."

"I've been thinking.  After this week, my grandmother will be back.  I just …really want to thank you for everything.  You've saved me twice, comforted and consoled me so many times, and I've had a really great time with you."  He stopped walking, and she stopped a few steps ahead and turned around.  

"In the past four weeks, I've never felt happier to be around someone I feel safe with, someone who will listen to my constant babbling, but most of all…someone I trust and really feel happy with.  Thank you …for showing me a side of you that not many other people have seen before." She looked to a side with her eyes trained on the ground.

"I don't know if you intended to show me, or maybe I had intruded your personal life.  I'm sorry if I did intrude, but I'm not sorry I saw the sweet side of you Tezuka.  Aiya…guys don't really like to be called sweet." She said hitting herself softly on the head then continued  "You're very admirable as the captain, but I like this other side of you too."  She looked up at him with her big dark round eyes, and gave him a small smile.

All this time, he couldn't take his eyes off her and his heart was beating rapidly, internally he was soaring high from her words, though his face didn't show it.

"Sakuno, I-" he began, just about to tell her everything when 

"SAKUNO!!"

"Eh, Tomo-chan." Sakuno turned to be bowled over by her energetic friend.  "You guys talking?"

"Eh…uh. Iie." Sakuno turned to look at Tezuka, but already had had closed his mouth.

"Neh neh, iko!  Ja Tezuka-SAMA." Her loud voice called out, pulling Sakuno along with her.  Sakuno turned around apologetically.

Tezuka sighed, then headed to the school.

**

Sakuno  
**

_'Gomen ne Tezuka.__ I really shouldn't have said all of that.  I don't know why, but inevitable things keep happening, you keep rescuing me and it's making me love you   more than I really should.  It's going to hurt me someday, but I really can't help it_.'  Sakuno sat in class, her mind drifting and unaware of all the noise around her.

"Neh neh, Sakuno.  You're getting pretty close with Tezuka-sama aren't you?" Tomo-chan whispered loudly in class, breaking into her thoughts.

"Tomo-chan! Koe ga ouki sugi desu yo." Sakuno whispered back a little embarrassed, for the students around her, heard Tomo-chan's words.

"Aww you're embarrassed! Kawaii Sakuno."

******

**Echizen****  
****

Echizen sat behind the two girls hearing every word of their conversation.  He had stared lazily out the window until he heard Tomoka's voice.  Then he watched as Sakuno blushed a deep red.

He clenched his fist, and felt his heart drop and lurched.  

_'I have to tell her today.  I don't want this to go on anymore._' He decided.

At recess, he stopped Sakuno outside the classroom.

"Oi..Sakuno."

"Nani ka Ryoma-kun."

"Meet…Can you meet me under the big maple tree around the corner from the tennis courts this afternoon." He said.

"Naze" she asked with suspicion.

"Just come." And at that he walked away.

******

**Tezuka******

******

Tezuka stepped out of the tennis club's changing room, changed and dressed to go home.

_'I'll tell her today.  I want her to know….even if she doesn't accept me.  I only have a few months left before I leave high school, and I …don't want to leave without her knowing.'_

He couldn't believe it but he was actually anxious to talk to her about it.  He rounded a corner and saw her standing under maple tree with Echizen.  He stepped back behind the building and watched them silently.  At this distance he couldn't hear a word they were saying, but she looked uncomfortable, and she was blushing.

Then he saw it.  Echizen pulled her into his arms and held her.  She stayed quiet, and that was all Tezuka had to see.  He turned around and headed off the other way, not knowing what to think.  His heart only felt heavy, because there's nothing more he could do.

He walked away throwing away the thought of telling her anything.


	15. chap 15

*****

**Chapter 15**

*****

_"Sakuno.__  Will you go out with me?" Ryoma-kun had asked._

_'I only stared at him.  What was wrong with him?'_

_"Sakuno.__  I've realised that I really do like you.  I've thought about you constantly in the past few weeks.  I want to be with you.' He had said._

_"Nande…why now?__  Why all of a sudden Ryoma-kun.  You haven't talked to me at all this year, and paid even less attention to me since our last year in junior high.  Nande?  Don't play around with me Ryoma-kun.' I had said and shook my head not believing what I was hearing._

Then he pulled me close and held me.

I had been too shocked to say or do anything.

_"Why can't you accept me Sakuno.  This is what you've wanted isn't it?" he had asked._

_"I did, but I don't anymore." I had pushed myself away and stood a distance from him.  "That day you hurt me, I gave up on it all Ryoma-kun.  I threw all my childish feelings away.  Don't toy with me, because you're bored." I had said softly._

_"It's because of him isn't it?" his voice became gruff._

_'I shot my head up and looked at him.'_

_"Who?"__  
  
_

_He gave a scornful little laugh.  "Tezuka buchou of course.  Or just Tezuka to you.  You feel for him don't you?  He won't feel the same way Sakuno.  He's two years older than you, and you don't know him that well."_

_'I stared at him sadly.'  _

_"I know I don't have a chance Ryoma-kun.  But he treats me as friend, and that's all I had ever wanted from you, but you couldn't even do that.  You disliked me, and now you tell me that you like me? And you want to be with me? Had you really disliked me, or were you embarrassed to be seen with a clumsy girl like me?  Am I…just someone to triumph over.  Am I someone to be thrown away and taken back when you wish?  I thought you were nice and understanding under all that cold person you seem to be, but I never thought you were like this." I had said to him through pain and anger._

_"Sakuno.__  Believe me, I never realised until I saw you grow closer with Tezuka buchou." He had taken my hand and held it._

_"I'm very flattered Ryoma-kun, but….I can't.  I don't want this anymore.  Two years ago I would have cried of happiness if this day had come.  I think I would have cried anyway even if you had showed me a little compassion of just being a friend, but now…I don't know how to take it.  Gomen ne Ryoma-kun." Then I had walked away from him._

_'Tezuka had waited for me that afternoon, but he had cold look in his eyes, but I was too overwhelmed to notice anything, and kept my head down and walked silently.  But it's been two days now, and he hasn't been the same person.  Was it because of what I said to him that morning?  I took a chance in being honest, and I guess I blew everything, even just friendship with him.  He had gone back to his quiet self, spoke only when necessary and walked a few paces ahead of me.  It hurts so much.'_

Sakuno turned over on her bed and felt tears coming out of her eyes as she lay there on a Wednesday afternoon thinking about it.

***

"Neh Tezuka.  Daijoubu desu ka?"

"I'm fine."

"Souka." 

'It was another day with him, and still I had gotten nowhere with him.'

"It's going to rain soon." She said lamely '_And__ hard too'_ she thought.  He remained silent.  When they reached her house, he didn't say anything and just turned to walk home.

"Tezuka!" she called unable to continue pondering about his change of mood.

He stopped.  

'Gomen ne…Tezuka.  I'm sorry if I offended you, or made you uncomfortable about what I said the other morning.  I was just…being honest with what I felt.  I kind of had a feeling you might feel uncomfortable around me after what I said, but I-I didn't know it would be this-"

"It's not that." He finally spoke up.

"I guess you didn't know." he shoved his hands in his pocket and stared off in the distance with his back turned to her.  'But I guess I should just come out and tell you, or else you would blame yourself."

"I saw you with Echizen that afternoon." He shifted his feet.  "Up until I saw you with him, I had thought, and re-thought about telling you everything."

She stared at his back, her heart racing.  'What was he saying?'

"I guess you didn't see it, or I just didn't show it at all, but I had liked you for a while.  And since that…incident, and all the time we spent together during this month, that feeling turned into love." Tezuka stood there and said everything, not knowing able to stop himself since he has already started.

"I treasured our moments together, and missed the times we weren't.  I thought about you whenever I could, even when I walked beside you.  I thought about telling you this, even if you might turn away from me.  I've never felt this way with anyone before and I didn't want to leave school and not having you know.  You might think of me as an onii-san, but what you said to me that morning, gave me confidence that I should tell you and be honest, and perhaps we could take a step further." He stopped and took a deep breath.

"Tezuka...I-I—"

He turned and faced her.

"But then I saw you with Echizen.  And everything I wanted to say, didn't seem right anymore.  I saw him hold you and that was it.  I know that you've like him for a long time and it's time that you receive happiness in being with him."

Tears that had been burning under her eyelids now spilt free.  He flinched at seeing her cry because of him.

"Chigau…chigau yo Tezuka." She whispered hoarsely.  Rain began falling mixing in with her tears.

"It's alright Sakuno.  Just as long as you know, you don't have to return those feelings.  Be happy with him.  I don't know if you could have been happy with me anyway…Good bye." He turned and ran home, not hearing her cry out his name.

She slumped to the ground and cried.  The heavy rain silenced her tears of pain.

Tbc

OOC..but give me a break please.  I've always wanted Tezuka to speak his mind at least once.


	16. chap 16

*****

**Chapter 16**

*****

******

**Fuji******

******

"What's troubling you Tezuka?" Fuji Syuusuke asked, settling down beside Tezuka on a bench.

The captain remained quiet.  He was sitting with his hands clasped together in front of him and leaning forward with his elbows resting on his thighs.  He had sat there and stared into nothing ever school had ended.

_'He's been like this since this morning._' Fuji thought to himself.

He smiled that smile that many people found creepy.  "It's Ryuzaki-chan isn't it." He said diving right into the centre of Tezuka's problem.  Tezuka bowed his head into his hands and sighed.

"That sounds like a sigh of defeat." Fuji said provoking Tezuka more.

"I told her…just as long as she knew it was ok.  That she didn't have to return the feeling.  I—it" Tezuka finally spoke, because he knew that Fuji knew everything.

"You should go home and rest Tezuka." The prodigy suggested.  "I don't think you got any sleep last night."

"But-"

"Don't worry.  We'll survive without you for a day in tennis practise."

"But-" he began to protest again.

"If you don't want to sleep, then go do something about it then."  Fuji finally became serious and opened his eyes and looked at Tezuka.

"Arigato..Fuji." he stood up and headed off.

******

**Tezuka******

******

He walked home wondering if she was ok.  He hadn't seen her today.  He had contemplated whether or not to walk her to school, and in the end, had turned up at her door.  But no one answered, so he suspected that she had headed off already, but he didn't see her at all at school.  

"_It feels much too awkward if I just show up now.  I already said it was ok that she knew.  If I turn up, it's forcing her to be comfortable with me_." With that thought, he just headed home.

After his long shower, he just lay in his bed and thought about her.  

"_If I had just been more honest, I could have told her before it all happened.  But…if her heart had belonged to Echizen all this time, I guess it wouldn't have mattered whether I talked to her earlier or not_." He said to himself.

Images of her smiling, her crying, and cute faces flashed in front of him.  He closed his eyes in misery.  With his eyes closed, he remembered holding her in his arms, feeling her tiny hands in his, and the sweet smell of her hair.

"Sakuno…Sakuno." He whispered.  Then unmistakably he heard his cell phone ringing.  He picked it up, knowing that it couldn't have been Sakuno.

"Tezuka." Sure enough, it was Fuji's voice.

"Ah..Doushita Fuji." He asked, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Meet me at the café.  I want to talk to you." Then he hung up.

Tezuka didn't feel like it, but he went anyway.  'Maybe it will take my mind off her for a while.'

He put on fresh black t-shirt, red-hooded jacket, and black pants, and headed out.  He reached the café, and pushed the door open.  Fuji waved to indicate where he was.  He slid into the seat across from Fuji, and look at him expectantly.

Fuji was drinking his coffee and smiling to himself.  Tezuka knew he was always like this, so he didn't say anything.

"Guess what I found out today?" the prodigy spoke up after sitting for ten endless minutes sipping his coffee casually.

He didn't like guessing games, so he waited in silence.

"You're no fun.  Well, Echizen was missing today." He stopped there, as if that explained everything.

At the mention of Echizen, Tezuka's heart felt like it was squeezed, because it reminded him of Sakuno.

"Your point is."

"I heard from Momo, that Echizen is….let's say a little peeved off about Ryuzaki-chan."

"About?" he grew more alert at the mention of Sakuno.

"Oh, no reason." Fuji said smiling and casually reaching for his cup of coffee again.

Tezuka knew it was no point in rushing him, so he sat there for the first time impatiently for the next piece of news.

"Just the fact that she turned him down yesterday afternoon."

"Wh-why?"

Fuji shrugged.  "Look rain clouds, looks like it's going to rain again today."

"Damnit Fuji, tell me." His frustration finally cracked.

His friend just laughed gently at Tezuka's behaviour.  Out of the many years of being friends with Tezuka, he's never acted like this before.

"Something about how she has someone else in mind and heart.  A certain someone, who is usually cold to people but treats her friendly.  Now who could that be buchou?" he teased.

"Fuji, I have to run.  Arigato." Tezuka bolted out of the café and down the road.

Fuji smiled happily.  'Go get her Tezuka.'


	17. chap 17

*****

**Chapter 17**

*****

******

**Tezuka******

******

_"Sakuno.__  Gomen.  Sakuno_." He thought over and over as he ran to her house.  He rang her doorbell panting heavily.  When no one answered, he knocked hard on the door.

"Sakuno!" for the first time in his life he raised his voice and called out.

_'When I feel lonely or sad I don't like to be home.' She had once said during the walk home together._

He took his glasses off, wiped his sweat and ran to the only place he knew of to find her.

When he arrived at the area, he stood in the one spot breathing hard searching for her.  Sure enough she was sitting on the little merry-go-round she always talked about.  But it no longer had any horses decorated it, what was left, was only the metal plank for her to sit on.

He flipped open his cell phone and dialled her number.  He saw that she picked up without looking at caller ID.

"Hai…"

"Sakuno, where are you."

"Te..zuka.  I'm at home." She lied.  Her back was towards him so she didn't see him advancing towards her as he spoke.

"What are you doing." He asked

"I'm…I'm going to go to sleep.  I'm tired Tezuka. Ja." And she hung up, then she dropped her phone beside her.

He closed his phone gently.  He placed his hand on the rail and spun it gently so that she faced him.

"You really….don't want to talk to me?" he asked. She looked up at him with red eyes.

He sat down beside her.  "Sakuno, I'm sorry." He said earnestly.

She shook her head.  "It's alright.  I knew it couldn't have happened anyway." She refused to look at him.  It hurt to hear her something like that.

He opened his mouth to say something.

"I know that you've already dropped the subject, but there's nothing between Ryoma-kun and me, Tezuka."

"I know.  I know now.  Gomen. I didn't—"

"You couldn't have known Tezuka.  You're not the type to ask someone a personal question anyway…so it's not your fault." She said and stood up.  She shivered slightly, although she was wearing jeans and jumper.  She walked over to the swing set and sat down.  She didn't swing, she just sat there.

Tezuka followed her and sat down on the other swing beside her, although he was too big to do anything but sit there.

"When you told me…that your feelings turned into…into love, I was so happy to hear those words, but I knew that you wanted to say more than that.  You were ready to give me up to Ryoma-kun…even though you felt that way."

"I thought that you had wanted it that way.  You've liked him for so long I-"

"I did like him once, but he was always so cold to me, I gave up a long time ago, Tezuka.  I don't want to think about the way he treated me." She stayed quiet for a long time.

"It my fault…I made a mistake – I didn't know if"

"Couldn't you see how I felt for you Tezuka?!" she asked with a burst of energy.  "Couldn't you see how much my love grew for you each day?" she said through her tears.

He looked at her feeling guiltier by the minute.  He's making her cry.  He wanted to make her happy, and yet he only made her sad.  He reached for her hand.  She allowed him to take it and he slowly but impulsively entwined his fingers with hers.

"But it's ok I guess.  What you said yesterday prevented us from being together.  I actually…honestly I was actually really sad…..to the point I don't remember or feel anything but a hollow feeling in my stomach, but it gave me time to think.  It just wouldn't be right for us to be together."  All the while she had been talking, they were holding hands and both were staring at the ground listening to her words, but now he lifted his head and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It  just wouldn't be right.  I can't say that it wouldn't feel right….because I wish like hell that it would feel just as good……even better than those times you held me Tezuka.  Did you know everytime you held me I was always hoping that one day-"

"That one day I could hold you in my arms as my girlfriend… be my most cherished person and know it too." He finished, succumbing to his hearts' desire as well as her honesty.

She nodded, a tear slipping off her chin.

"But then I thought, it wouldn't be right for someone as important, as talented, as good looking as you to be dating a girl like me."

He stared at her.

"So arigato Tezuka, for making the right choice.  I really didn't want to ruin your life like that.  It's the last thing I would want to do." She shook free from his hand.

"I meant every word I said that day Tezuka.  I really enjoyed being with you, because you make me really happy. So thank you." And she stood up to leave, but Tezuka got up and grabbed her arm and held her at arms length and stared at her.  He looked at her searching for something, anything! A sign to show that he still had a chance, even though he had been a fool. This time she looked into his eyes with such beautiful sadness, he felt his heart crumble.  He encircled his arms around her lovingly and protectively.

"I love you Sakuno." He whispered into her ear.  "Don't walk away from me.  I want you to be by my side.  Give me a chance Sakuno..." he stopped and listened to her breathing and their heartbeats thumping.

At his words, her heart stopped for a few moments.

"Onegai..Tezuka.  What will—"

"I don't care what others will think.  I just want you." He held her just as tightly as she was holding him now.  "You don't have to….if you really don't feel the same way. I don't want to forc-" 

"I do feel the same Tezuka.  I do." She said into chest, she didn't want to fight her feelings anymore.  Being in his arms, every reason not to be with him didn't exist anymore.

He eased her out of his arms gently and brushed her hair away from her face, and wiped her tears away.  Although his eyes were piercing as always he showed so much love for her through his eyes that she felt overwhelmed.  She finally smiled at him through her tears.

"I'm sorry I made you cry." He said unexpectedly.  More tears fell at his words, and he did something she never dreamed that he would do.  He cupped her face with one hand and leaned in and kissed a tear away.  She held his hand to her face and closed her eyes, then he pulled her into his arms once more.

"Arigato Sakuno."


	18. chap 18

*****

**Chapter 18**

*****

It was edging close to midnight and still Tezuka and Sakuno hadn't headed home yet.  They strolled endlessly hand-in-hand, fingers entwined possessively in each others.

All of a sudden, they had both become shy and couldn't find much to say.  Sakuno smiled to herself at her lucky life, and was much too overjoyed to have someone like him to love her as much as he did, while Tezuka remained expressionless, but loving the feel of her hand in his, and the love they shared.  Words weren't important right now, only each other's presence.

"Tezuka, I don't know how to feel, but I'm so happy that you are sharing your true self with me." She said.

"No, Sakuno.  Only you can make me show this side of me. I couldn't stop it even if I wanted to." He replied.

'He's everything a girl could hope for.  He's serious, protective, and he really opens himself to me.' She thought gazing at him as he walked beside her, so…..'happy' couldn't explain the word the way she was feeling.

"Ah..a-me." Sakuno said, as raindrops began to fall fast.

"Let's hurry." Tezuka said holding tightly on to her hand and together they ran in the rain and finally found shelter in a phone booth.  He pushed her gently further into the booth so that she didn't get soaked by the rain.

She laughed gently, then reached up and brushed a hair that had stuck across his face.  He caught her hand and held it.

"Tezuka, you're so different.  I never imagined…you would be like this." She said softly, mesmerised by his eyes.

"You don't like it?" he said just as softly.

She shook her head smiling.  "I like you the way you are, sweet, loving, stern and scary."

For the second time in her life, she saw him smile, and he looked devilishly handsome.  "Only like..?" he teased gently, but looked so serious, she rushed to explain herself.  She looked so eager to correct herself he gave a slight chuckle and leaned in tenderly kissed her lips.

"Sorry… I've been wanting to do that…" he admitted quietly yet in a shy manner, emitting such deep love, after they parted.

"Watashi mo." She whispered, and they closed in once more and shared a deliciously passionate kiss.

***

"Ohaiyo Tezuka!" Sakuno bounced out of her house happily, into his arms.  

They walked side-by-side, with Sakuno humming, but she stopped abruptly when he laced his fingers with hers.  She bit herself on her bottom lip and smiled happily.  Students along the way stared in amazement, in awe, and in shock at them.

"Neh Tezuka.  Everyone's looking." Sakuno said.

"Does it bother you?" He asked. 

"I just thought you might find it rather unnerving, considering how you are. I don't think you're really the type to be affectionate in front of others." She said while glancing around, unaware of what she was saying.  "Ah gomen, Tezuka." She looked down.

"It doesn't bother me." He said, then gave a little tug on her hand so that she moved closer.

"NANI TEZUKA BUCHOU KA?!!"Kikumaru and Momo cried together, when they spotted the captain and Sakuno heading to the tennis courts.  The team members began whispering amongst themselves.

"Minna, 20 laps."

They groaned and began running, but Kikumaru, as always.

"Hidoii Tezuka!  You're so mean, you better be nice to Ryuzaki-chan!!" he cried pointing his finger at the captain, almost displaying the cat ears he seem to get everytime he got a little feisty.

"Kikumaru, 30 laps."

"HIDOIII!! Ryuzaki-chan be careful of him.  He's so evil, he might make you run laps!" he cried before bolting off.

Sakuno laughed and waved Kikumaru off.

"But that's why I love him." She said softly with smile on her lips. It was her little secret that there were many other things about him to love.

**~Owari~**

I hope everyone enjoyed this story, as much as I enjoyed writing it.  I'll fix all the little mistakes thanks to everyone's help and suggestions, when I have the time.  I couldn't stop writing once I started the last four chapters, so I really hope you enjoyed.

Honestly, writing something like this, makes me wish a guy like Tezuka did exist….even better if Tezuka actually existed.

I really wanted to display a guy as serious, stern, strict and complex as Tezuka would show his true self, or an unknown side of him to the one he loves.  Even if he is OOC, I'd rather Tezuka like this than someone who can't display feelings at all……soooooo yeah!

I might start another story soon, but for now I think I'll just let this TezukaxSakuno sink in.

Ja.


End file.
